The subject disclosure relates to minimally invasive surgical procedures and apparatus and, more particularly, to an instrument for performing surgery associated with the spine. Retractors are used to secure an area opened during spinal surgery. A variety of retractors and blades have been used for this purpose. While these retractors and implements help keep the area open and the tissue retracted, they suffer from several disadvantages. For example, surgical instruments commonly used to secure the area opened during surgery are large and may require a large incision in order to be placed correctly and to allow the surgeon a sufficient field in which to work.
A need exists for an instrument that permits rapid surgical access to the desired area, permits a small incision, and is stable and safe during subsequent procedures.